lovci_stinufandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Město z popela
"Město z popela" ''je druhým románem série Mortal Instruments od Cassandry Clare. Popis Clary Fray si jen přeje, aby se její život vrátil k normálu. Ale co je normální, když jste Shadowhunterem zabíjejícím démony, vaše matka je v magicky indukovaném kómatu a najednou můžete vidět Downworlders jako vlkodlaky, upíry a víly? Kdyby Clary opustila svět stínových stínů, znamenalo by to více času s jejím nejlepším přítelem Simonem, který se stal více než přítelem. Svět stínů však není připraven ji pustit - zejména její hezký, rozzlobený, nově objevený bratr, Jace. A Clary je jedinou šancí, jak pomoci její matce, je vystopovat nepoctivého Shadowhuntera Valentine, který je pravděpodobně šílený, určitě zlý - a také jejího otce. Aby to komplikoval, někdo v New Yorku zavraždí Downworlderovy děti. Je Valentýn za vraždami - a pokud ano, co se snaží dělat? Když je odcizen druhý z Mortal Instruments, Soul-Sword, přichází děsivý inkvizitor, aby prozkoumal a přiblížil se přímo na Jace. Jak může Clary zastavit Valentýna, pokud je Jace ochoten zradit vše, v co věří, aby pomohl jejich otci? V tomto dechberoucím pokračování City of Bones Cassandra Clare láká své čtenáře zpět k temnému sevření New York City Downworld, kde láska není nikdy bezpečná a moc se stává nejsmrtelnějším pokušením. Kapitoly '''Prolog: Kouř a diamanty Část 1: Sezóna v pekle * 1) Valentýnská šipka * 2) Lovecký měsíc * 3) Inkvizitor * 4) Kukačka v hnízdě * 5) Hříchy otců * 6) Město Ashes * 7) Smrtelný meč Část 2: Brány pekla * 8) Soudní dvůr * 9) A smrt nebude mít nadvládu * 10) Dobré a soukromé místo * 11) Kouř a ocel * 12) Nepřátelství snů * 13) Host andělů rebelů Část 3: Den hněvu * 14) Nebojácný * 15) Hadí zub * 16) Kámen srdce * 17) Na východ od Edenu * 18) Viditelná tma * 19) Hymna mrtvým Epilog Postavy Lovci stínů * Clary Fray - hlavní protagonistka série, Clary, i když vychovala světskou bytost, byla najednou vržena do světa stínového lovu po zmizení její matky. * Jace Morgenstern - jeden z nejzkušenějších Shadowhunterů své generace, Jace zjistil, že jeho otec je Valentine Morgenstern, a že Clary, o kterou Jace právě projevil zájem, je jeho sestra. * Alec Lightwood - nejstarší Lightwood a Jaceho parabatai; Alecova sexualita, která je v nephilimské společnosti odsuzována, a vztah s Magnus Bane vyvolávají problémy pro sebe a jeho rodinu. * Isabelle Lightwood - Alecova krásná mladší sestra Isabelle je silná a divoká lovkyně stínů a také vzpurná dcera. * Valentine Morgenstern - notoricky známý vůdce Kruhu, otec Clary a Jace a manžel Jocelyn. Věřil, že je mrtvý déle než deset let, Valentine se nedávno odhalil, že je naživu, vykreslující pád Lovců stínů a Podsvěťané. * Jocelyn Fray - Claryho matka, která se v bezvědomí postavila, aby zabránila Valentýnce v odpovědi na ni. * Maryse a Robert Lightwood - rodiče dětí Lightwood a vedoucí New York Institute. * Max Lightwood - nejmladší dítě ze světlého dřeva ve věku devíti let. * Imogen Herondale - inkvizitor s vendetou, která se vrhla do New Yorku, aby prošetřila Valentýnův „syn“. Mundanes * Simon Lewis - Clary je podivínský, světský nejlepší přítel, který se nevyhnutelně připojí k lovcům Clary a stínů kvůli svým citům pro ni. Podsvěťané * Magnus Bane - Vysoký Warlock v Brooklynu, který se rozhodne pomoci konkláve pro Aleca. * Luke Garroway - Valentýn bývalý parabatai před proměnou v vlkodlaka, Luke je blízký přítel Jocelyn, který pomohl vychovat Clary. * Maia Roberts - člen Lukovy newyorské vlkodlaky. * Raphael Santiago - leader of the New York vampire clan. * Seelie Queen - královna Seelie Court of Fair Folk. * Meliorn - královnina osobní rytířka a důvěrník, Meliorn má minulé spojení s určitým Lightwoodem. Drobnosti * Originální (nyní pevně vázaný) obal obsahuje Clary Fray a Brooklynský most. Přebalený (brožovaný) obal také obsahuje Clary, tentokrát drží stele, zatímco sedí na zemi před Fearless runou. * Název odkazuje na Tiché město poté, co bylo infiltrováno Agramonem a Valentine Morgensternem. Zavraždili všechny přítomné tiché bratry a jak vysvětlují postavy, zesnulí stínoví stínové jsou obvykle spáleni, jejich popel slouží k výrobě mramoru města a vydává vůni kouře a popela, což bylo zhoršeno vůní jejich rozpadajících se těl. Po jejich smrti byl termín „město popela“ morbidně vhodný. * Kniha je vyprávěna z různých úhlů pohledu, jmenovitě: Clary, Jace, Simon, Maia, Alec, Isabelle a stručně v Valentýna. * “'''''Město krve” byl titul jednou zvažoval pro knihu. Kategorie:Books Kategorie:The Mortal Instruments